1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a device capable of being secured to a roof. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device capable of being secured to a roof using a wedge.
The present invention finds particular utility in securing a snow guard to a roof.
2. Background Information
It is often desirable to secure a snow guard to a roof to prevent the snow and ice which accumulates on the roof from falling off, thereby potentially damaging persons and/or property located in the fall path of the snow and ice.
Roofs are well known in the art and include, for example, metal roofs, shingle roofs and membrane roofs. Roofs typically comprise an outer layer, such as metal panels, shingles or a rubber membrane, attached to a substrate layer, such as plywood or particle board.
In a metal roof, the outer layer typical comprises a plurality of metal panels, each running the length of the roof. The panels are laid side by side to cover the width of the roof, and the abutting panels are typically crimped together to form a water-resistant seam. Snow guards are typically attached to a metal roof by placing the snow guard over a portion of the seam and securing the snow guard to the seam, e.g., via set screws.
In a shingle roof, the outer layer typical comprises multiple rows of shingles placed in ascending fashion on the substrate layer, optionally with a layer of tar paper therebetween. Snow guards are typically attached to a shingled roof by placing same on the outer layer of the shingles and driving screws through the snow guard into the substrate layer of the roof.
In a membrane roof, the outer layer typical comprises a rubber membrane which covers the substrate layer of the roof. Snow guards are typically attached to a membrane roof by securing a base of the snow guard to the substrate layer via screws, placing the membrane over the substrate layer and base of the snow guard, removing a portion of the membrane so that a portion of the base is exposed therethrough, and then securing an upper portion of the snow guard to the exposed portion of the base.